Beach Vacation
by Randavera
Summary: It's been so long since Organization XIII had a vacation - too many missions. Demyx decides the beach is a great place to cool everyone down. It turns out to be a vacation no one expected it to be.So much for relaxation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Luna here. I recently thought up of this story during my time at the beach. It was kinda random with a bunch of jellyfish tops and seashells but overall fun ). I give some credit to my friend because she was just with me and helped me think of this. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters which suck.

Chapter One: Our Vacation is….the Beach?

"Is my round done yet?" Demyx whined to himself as he patrolled the Castle That Never Was' borders. He really hated it when it came to his turn. It was this job that made him think why there even has to be patrolling, there's nothing out there anyway. Just darkness, darkness, and a bunch of tall buildings.

Demyx sighed as he continued walking back and forth along the wall. It's already been…what, three hours? Maybe even a day has passed and he wouldn't know it. Anyway yeah, it should be about time…Oh, wait probably one more hour. Great.

After a few more minutes, just when it seemed he might go crazy out of boredom something hit him.

"Ow! What's this?" Demyx said as he saw it was some sort of magazine that landed on his head. He looked up to see where it came from but there was nothing there. He turned back to the magazine to notice the advertisement of a beach.

"…The beach, huh?" He smiled to himself.

"Did he get it?"

Axel looked expectantly at Roxas as he peered out the window. "Yeah, it hit him right on the head. I think he went inside now" he answered.

"Finally! We might actually get a vacation now" Axel said as he started for the stairs heading to the main floor. "C'mon Roxas, I'm pretty sure any minute now the Superior will hold a meeting".

"Obviously, with Demyx's stubbornness the Superior won't be able to refuse" Roxas said as he followed Axel. "And it's hot anyway. The beach was a good choice."

"A vacation?" Xemnas stared at Demyx from across his desk, intently.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since we've all been on one anyway" Demyx said nervously as he shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable from Xemnas' staring. Normally, he would never go up to the Superior and would try his best to avoid him but if it's a vacation he'd do anything to have it.

"Number Nine, you do realize that there are too many missions to be carried out at the moment and not everyone will agree to a place such as the beach" Xemnas pointed out as he scanned the advertisement.

"Yes…but Superior please, it's been so long since we've had a chance to relax a-and I'm sure everyone else is getting stressed" Demyx stuttered. "It's becoming hotter and the beach is a great way to cool everyone down".

Xemnas opened his mouth to speak when Xigbar came walking down the hallway. Demyx, seeing this as a chance to prove himself right, snagged him.

"Whoa, dude next time give me a warning, will ya?" Xigbar said as he balanced himself from falling.

"Sorry, sorry but I need to ask you a quick question" Demyx said rapidly. Xigbar tilted his head, curiously."Shoot".

"Okay, well, tell me Xigbar, are you getting stressed from all the missions we've been having lately?"

Xigbar thought for awhile before giving his answer. "Ch'yeah I am, I can't even sit down for one second before getting a new mission. It's becoming a lot to handle." Demyx gave Xemnas an I-told-you look. "You see, Superior? If I ask any other member, I'm sure they'd say the same thing".

Xemnas sighed. They would keep bugging him anyway. "Very well, I'll announce the decision to the rest of the Organization but we will still debate on your idea for the vacation."

"Alright, thank you Superior!" Demyx spoke with a triumphant grin on his face. He took one step before grabbing Xigbar's arm and dragging him with him. "Ugh, what did I just say about doing that?" he said with annoyance.

"Sorry!"

Xemnas wearingly stared at them until they rounded a corner before rubbing his forehead and getting up to teleport to the meeting room.

"Yes, everyone quiet down the meeting will start now" Xemnas' voice rose over the commotion in the meeting room.

He cleared his throat before talking. "I have come to the conclusion that you've all been overworking these past days-"

"Yeah! We need a vacation!" shouted Axel a bit too loud. Roxas joined in too. "I don't even get proper sleep anymore!" "And a growing boy like him needs his sleep!!" Axel laughed as Roxas gave him an irritated look. Soon after, the complaints came from other members and began to stir up the shouting.

"I'm gonna get wrinkles if I don't sleep right!" Larxene angrily shouted.

"I need my beauty sleep!" shouted Marluxia. A few heads turned towards him. "Uh…"

"I don't even have time to play poker with anyone anymore!" Luxord continued.

"It's becoming too tiresome" Zexion agreed.

Saix's eye twitched furiously. "SILENCE!!" he roared. The room instantly became quiet. Saix sighed before muttering quietly. "Although I must say…..I agree". He looked away from Xemnas' surprised look.

Xemnas took a deep breath. "And that is why I was offering a vacation to all of you. A suggestion was the beach. What do you say about it?"

He looked around as everyone was conversing about it. Saix cleared his throat and the room went quiet again. "Well, Superior, everyone seems to have agreed on the location."

Xemnas nodded. " It is decided then, our vacation shall be the beach but just one problem…" he looked around the room again "which beach will it be?"

No one answered until Roxas did. "Well…I hear that Twilight Town recently opened this new beach. It's said the water's pure blue and the sand is very soft…" he stared into space, daydreaming.

Demyx started jumping in his high chair excitedly. "Let's _go_ then!" Axel nodded quickly as others started nodding too.

"Sounds like something Hawaii might have" Xigbar grinned.

"There may be some interesting species that can be included in my research…" Vexen added, thinking.

Lexaeus stayed silent.

Xemnas raised his voice to quiet everyone. "Very well, we shall start preparing today. I will cancel all missions until we are back. Tomorrow we will leave at daybreak". And with that note, ended any other discussions.

Yes, I did it!! I finished the first chapter of my first fic! xD WHOOOOO! Please tell me what you think. And in the meantime I'll get started on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I looked over the first chapter, I noticed the lines to separate the scenes were gone. I'm really sorry about that . I hope you were able to tell which scene from another. And if anyone can tell me how to leave the lines there that'd be great. I'll havta stick with X's for now. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts characters. P

Chapter 2: And We Finally Arrive!

The only way to say the way they were dressed was...truly a sight to behold. No actually, not really.

"What!? We're supposed to _stay___in our cloaks?" Axel fumed. Yes, the Organization simply stayed in their normal clothing.

Xemnas coldly stared at him. "No, Number Eight, I said we were to wear our swim attire _under _our cloaks." Axel blinked stupidly. "Oh…" He turned abruptly to Roxas. "Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed. Roxas simply stared at him and shrugged. "Forgot."

At the moment, only Xemnas, Saix, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, and Zexion were gathered in the meeting room. Instead of sitting on their high chairs, they were standing at the bottom, for once.

Demyx was pacing around in circles and stopped before causing an indentation on the floor. "Everyone else is taking so long!" He whined.

Saix gave him a cold stare. Xemnas sighed. "Please Number Nine, have patience."

Demyx started muttering to himself as he started to pace again. Just then Xaldin appeared with Xigbar. Xaldin was looking as normal as ever while Xigbar was carrying something long and big, hidden underneath a black cloth. Roxas noticed this and pointed at it, curiously. "Hey, what do you have there, Xigbar?"

Xigbar patted the hidden object, proudly. "Well Roxas, it's a secret till we get to the beach."

"It's a new surfboard he wanted to try out" Xaldin said. Xigbar gave him an exaggerated annoyed look. "Oh thanks, dude! Thanks for completely ruining my awesome secret" he grumbled. Xaldin smiled smugly at him. "Oh…sorry." Xigbar just stared at him.

Demyx perked up at the word 'surfboard'. "Cool! Can I see it?" He leaned toward Xigbar.

"Whoa, whoa no touching the board, dude" Xigbar turned the other way so Demyx wouldn't be able to touch it. Demyx gave him a disappointed face before pacing once again.

Axel sighed in boredom. "You're gonna swim right, Roxas?" Roxas gave him a surprised look. "Of course I am, Axel. After all, who's going to be your guardian when you get into trouble?" He answered with a smirk.

"Man, those roles are messed up. Aren't I supposed to be _your _guardian?" Axel made a face. Roxas looked at him. "No…actually you get in more trouble than I do by 50." Axel was about to open his mouth before he thought about it.

"And…I'm proud of that!" He grinned happily while Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure, 'course you are."

By then, Lexaeus and Luxord arrived.

Xemnas noticed their presence. "Ah, finally, it will not be long now until the other members come by."

After a few minutes, everyone was talking on the subject what time they got up.

"When I got here, I found myself alone. So it seems I was the first one to arrive" Zexion said to Lexaeus. He grunted in response. "I overslept" he said afterward. Zexion just nodded.

Axel looked over at them. He leaned near Roxas' ear. "It seems the 'silent people' are speaking their exotic silent language." Roxas snickered. Zexion heard this, surprisingly, and glared at them. "Whoops, seems like silent person number one heard" Axel said as he waved at Zexion while smiling, innocently. Zexion ignored him and turned back to Lexaeus.

"I think he's annoyed" Roxas said as a matter-of-fact. Axel rolled his eyes. "No, he's all happy inside." Roxas just laughed.

"I was playing poker last night with the last person who would have played with me, Saix" Luxord said. "And guess who won?" He grinned. Saix gave him an annoyed look.

"Must you even answer that question?" Saix grumbled. "I must have been out of mind to play this ridiculous game with you." Luxord looked at him. "You always _are_ outta your mind, mate."

Saix gave him a murderous glare. "Why you-!"

Xemnas put an arm out to stop him. "Have patience, Number Seven." Saix took a deep breath, calming himself while still glaring at Luxord. "I'm sorry for my actions, Superior." Xemnas just nodded at him.

Vexen sighed. "Well, I would have woken earlier but I have just completed a new concoction from _blah blah blah _and _blah blappedy blah._ It's quite shocking since the_blah blah _and the _blah blah_ mixed to transform into this _blah blah _chemical. It's not toxic, however. You see if you put a little-"

But most of the neophytes had already lost interest and were conversing with one another again. Unfortunately for Vexen, he kept on talking. Actually, some of the older members were trying to show some interest but they seemed to be getting bored after awhile, even Xemnas.

After Vexen's brilliant speech was over, the older members sighed, relieved he was done.

"My…how interesting, Number Four. You must show me sometime" Xemnas spoke, forcing a small smile. Vexen smiled back, happy everyone was supposedly listening to him.

"Uh…anyway I woke up later than I thought since I was polishing my board last night" Xigbar said. "Watch, I'll run straight for the sea when we get there." He patted his board again.

"You won't mind if we try it out right?" Axel smirked as he put an arm around Roxas. "And me too!" Demyx said, not wanting to be left out.

Xigbar stared at them. "Are you kidding? This is brand new and I won't let _anybody _touch it." As if to show want he meant, he hugged the board. "And if anyone touches it…you'll die!" He immediately brought out his guns, daring anyone to come close.

"Okay, okay I get it!" Axel put up his hands in defeat. "And Demyx, get off." He shrugged off Demyx who jumped behind him for protection from Xigbar. "Sorry it was a reflex." He smiled sheepishly.

Roxas blinked. "Err…anyway Axel and I were playing video games late last night since we couldn't sleep."

"Ooh, which one?" Demyx asked.

"Final Fantasy X" Roxas replied.

"Hey, you promised that you would lend me that game a long time ago Roxas!" Demyx said, remembering.

"Uh, yeah but I forgot" Roxas shrugged. "And we got stuck somewhere so you have to wait a bit longer." Demyx just sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep last night either so I was playing a song I recently composed." He proudly grinned but ruined it when he yawned. "I'm still…a bit tired but I'll get over it when we get to the beach."

"Okay then, I'll make sure to keep you active as much as possible" Axel said grinning mischievously. Demyx laughed nervously thinking of all the things that'll get him in trouble with Axel. "Right…haha."

Finally, after all the talking, Marluxia came down.

"Number Eleven, please be on time the next time we do activities such as these. We're going to leave later than what I planned on schedule" Xemnas scolded him.

Marluxia rubbed the back of his neck, flustered. "Sorry Superior, I had to tend to my garden before the trip or else they would wilt while I'm gone."

"If they did wilt why not plant new ones?" Axel asked, mockingly.

Marluxia sneered. "I'll have you know, that they are very rare plants. Some of them are the last of their kind so I'm trying to preserve their beauty. I cannot just plant them all over again!"

Axel looked at him like he just noticed him. "Oh, I'm sorry…did you say something?"

Marluxia seethed, starting to lunge toward him but stopped himself. He then gave a small, creepy smile. "Oh, yes I did in fact. I just said that some of the Dusks trashed your room again and threw your video games and music CD's out the window. I think they're destroyed now. Nothing special, you know."

Everything was quiet. Suddenly the air felt tense, like a storm was brewing. Axel's eye twitched. "WHAT!? DAMN THOSE DUSKS!" He immediately teleported to his room. It was silent for a few seconds until Axel came back looking extremely mad. He glared at Marluxia and started walking towards him with a death wish until Xemnas stepped in between.

"Do you wish to start a fight while I'm here, Number Nine and Number Eleven?" He glanced at both of them dangerously.

Axel and Marluxia looked away from Xemnas. "No, Superior" they both mumbled.

At that moment, Larxene came in. "Did I…miss anything?" She asked while noticing how quiet everyone was.

Xemnas massaged his forehead. "No, Number Twelve. We were merely discussing our plans for the vacation."

Larxene tilted her head slightly. "Oh."

"Well now that every member is here, we are ready to depart. We will also be staying at a near hotel for a few days" Xemnas explained. "I will assign rooms when we arrive to check-in. Roxas will be the 

first to teleport since he is the one most familiar with the area. We will then use his portal to get to our destination. It will be easier that way since anyone else who would try might take us to the wrong area. Understand?"

Everyone nodded while Axel and Demyx were the only ones who didn't pay attention.

Roxas stepped forward to start opening the portal. '_Okay…I won't mess this up. I know perfectly well where it is…' _he thought nervously, feeling the stares of the other members upon him.

Luckily for Roxas, he ended up stepping right in front of the hotel. The beach right behind it. He sighed in relief and waited for the others to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas nodded in approval when he saw the portal Roxas left.

"We will step in the portal in the order we are so no member will end up in another place" Xemnas said as he stepped inside. Following him was Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene who just managed to go to her room and back, grabbing a pair of sunglasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, great chapter 2 is done . Haha, I was getting a bit tired near the end. Now for a break P. Tell me what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

I accidently left those two big spaces in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Oh and when I made Axel say "Okay then, I'll make sure to keep you active as much as possible" to Demyx I did not mean it to be a sort of hint of a pairing. Just saying lol. This is supposed to be only a humor fic so yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

Chapter 3: The Problem with Checking –In

The Organization stood in front of the hotel that was 100 stories tall. Never before have their eyes seen a building so tall. Well, besides the World Trade Center in Manhattan they visited once but that's another story.

Xemnas looked up to see how far the building went but it was too tall for him to calculate. Vexen started walking back slowly. "Err, Superior this building must be about a hundred stories tall. Will we rest here?"

Xemnas was in shock. How can a hotel be this tall? What have the people been doing around here!? Were they really that bored to make a hotel this tall!!

"…"

"Superior?" Vexen noticed that he was out of it. "Superior, are we resting here??"

Xemnas snapped out of it and calmed himself. "Yes, Number Four we _are_ staying here."

Saix's eye twitched with the thought of all the trouble the neophytes would cause him and Xemnas, especially _those _three. He glanced at Roxas, Demyx, and Axel who was currently giving a piggyback ride to Roxas while they were both laughing like idiots while Demyx was laughing like a maniac on the floor. Yep, they are definitely gonna bother him.

Xemnas boldly turned towards the towe- I mean building. "We should all go in and check-in now." He started to walk motioning the others to follow him since they were standing still. They were clearly freaked out by the size of the building since it was way taller than the Castle That Never Was.

Reluctantly, everyone followed their bold leader. Roxas, however, was frozen on the spot because in comparison to the building and he being the smallest in height, there was a huge difference indeed.

Axel waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Jupiter to Roxas?" No answer. "Uh, Mars?" Still no response. "Um…Earth?" Immediately Roxas snapped out of it and stared at Axel, dazed.

"Huh, wha…?"

"Oh, I really thought you weren't gonna answer so I was thinking to give you another piggyback ride-"

"Oh sure, just make sure not to drop me 'kay? Or else I'll hit you with the keyblades."

"Uh, wait I didn't-"

"So tell me, which do you prefer: Oblivion, Oathkeeper, or both?" Roxas grinned.

"No, wait I said that since you were out of it! I will definitely not give you a piggyback ride for free since you're walking just fine. Besides, you're heavy for a young boy your age." Roxas glared at him. "And, we're already inside the hotel if you haven't noticed."

The inside was something they've never seen before. The carpet was very grand and felt cushiony under everyone's feet. The ceiling had a bright chandelier hanging with probably 50 lights made out of crystal and gold. There were two huge sofas that were leather. A gold elevator that looked as if it received a nice polish every day. There was even an accessory shop to the left. Also, a hallway connected to the lobby that led to who knows where.

Larxene, being the only female in the Organization and having more sense for pretty and fashionable things more than most of the members, was darting everywhere ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the many objects in the room until she was in front of the shop. Her eyes went huge before running like a madman inside.

"HOLD IT!" The security woman in front of the store kept a hand on her forehead to prevent her from going in. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed in unless you show me your check-in ID."

Larxene just stared. "Erm, ID?"

Xemnas sighed. "Number Twelve, can you please not wander while we are trying to see if all the rooms are full."

Larxene glared daggers at the security woman before walking with the last of her dignity back to the group.

"Sir?" The counter lady looked at Xemnas from behind her computer.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Yes, I am wondering if there are some rooms available for us. Correct me if I'm wrong but there are two beds in a single room?"

"Um, yes there are. We're pretty packed nowadays but I'm pretty sure that there are still a few unused rooms on the hundredth floor."

Xemnas stared at her like she was crazy."Do you have any other rooms that are not on the hundredth floor?"

The lady checked on her computer, the sound of typing being heard. "No sir, there aren't unless you would like to be on the waiting list for next week."

Xemnas thought for awhile. "Just one moment please." He turned toward the rest of the Organization expecting them to be right behind him but instead saw them roaming around the room, a few of them lazily sitting on the sofas. He raised his voice to get their attention. "Excuse me, but instead of walking around and dozing off can you please be more attentive when I am trying to address you all?"

Saix, who was loyal enough to stay by Xemnas' side, sent glares that sent chills to everyone's spines. "It seems that we might have to use the punishment trials, if they continue not to listen, Superior."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Xigbar's for reasons unknown for now. It's obvious that the punishment exercises were pure torture from their scared faces.

Xemnas nodded gravely. "This is just a warning to you all for now. For at least this once, can you be more patient instead of frolicking around like fools." He gave a look to everyone especially the troublesome trio.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx gulped, afraid of what Xemnas might do to them.

Xemnas gave a sigh. "As I was trying to say, there are rooms available but" he looked uneasy" they are on the hundredth floor unless we want to be on the waiting list until next week."

"I'm fine with the waiting list!" Roxas immediately answered. Axel nodded furiously. "Same here!"

Demyx was shocked. "But our vacation…-"

"We can always go somewhere else instead of being endangered of falling out the window, being building sick and uh…" Axel hastily interrupted while trying to come up with some more reasons to not stay. "And...we can get trapped by fire!!" He said without thinking.

Roxas gave him a puzzled look. "You would rather hug fire than running from it besides, we always have Demyx to put it out."

"You're not helping here!"

"Oh, right sorry."

Demyx gave a disapproving look. "Aw, come on guys I thought you were really up to this…"

"If you would let me continue" Xemnas pressed on "we will give a vote on however wants to stay on the hundredth floor. Raise your hands if you want to stay."

Five out of thirteen people did. Demyx forced Roxas and Axel to raise their hands making them grumble in defeat. "You guys wanted this too, you know!" he hissed quietly. It was now seven out of thirteen people.

Xemnas nodded at the results."Very well then, we will stay. It is the final decision."

Demyx cheered while Roxas and Axel and several other members gloomily looked at one another.

Xemnas turned back to the counter lady. "Yes, we will be taking the rooms you mentioned."

Truthfully, the woman was surprised they took the offer. No one ever wants to take the hundredth floor ever since an accident happened a year ago. Now there's a rumor that ghosts reside there. It's also 

besides the fact that you're putting your life at risk since you're at the very top of the hotel but nowadays people just don't care about that.

"Ah, I see and how many rooms will you need?" she asked.

"Four rooms please" Xemnas replied. He already thought it over before. If there are two beds in a room then four members will be in one room. They need to conserve munny after all. Since Larxene is the only female, she'll need a room to herself.

"Okay then, let's see the total amount for that…" The counter lady started typing on her computer again. "One room is 2000 munny so you'll need to pay 8000 munny in total."

Xemnas' eyes widened. They didn't even have 1000 munny saved up since _some_ members spent it up on video games, CD's and all that other junk.

He slammed his hands down on the desk which startled the lady and caused the rest of the Organization to stare. "Preposterous! No one can pay that insanely high price!"

"S-sir, we are one of the richest and most famous hotels known throughout Twilight T-Town" she stammered, nervously. "It m-may be expensive but the rooms a-are really worth it."

"Couldn't you possibly lower it down a bit? We just can't afford that!" Xemnas said, exasperated.

The counter lady, who had a feeling that this might become violent as she saw Saix s.tep up, pressed a red button under her desk. "I'm truly sorry sir but I'm going to have to call security."

"What!?"

But it was already too late. Most of the big security guards had already gotten hold of most members. Two of them had to hold Lexaeus down since he was as big as them. He didn't seem to care though.

Neither did Zexion but he was getting annoyed of the guard. "Keep moving shorty, keep moving." He continously kept urging him forward even though he was walking. Zexion growled, angrily

"Superior!" Saix gave a worried glance to Xemnas as he was carried out the door, dumbfounded. As a guard came up to capture him, he went berserk. Knocking out the guard, he trashed the room until he felt a sting on his back. Immediately afterward, he felt dizzy and the room was spinning too. His vision was blurring as well.

"No…" He mumbled before getting knocked out completely. Another guard came and tied his arms and legs together before taking him outside.

Roxas started to panic when he saw what happened to Saix. "No! You won't take me alive!" he shrieked as he dodged the arms of one guard.

"Stay still Roxas! They won't hurt you if you're calm!" Axel managed to shout before he was taken out the door.

Roxas's eyes went huge. "Axel, no!" He cried out as he fell to his knees. Demyx just happened to be next to him when he noticed him.

"Oi, Roxas!" He tapped Roxas' shoulder causing him to look up, teary eyed. "Don't worry really, just let them take you. Everyone's probably outside anyway." Right after, a guard came and grabbed Demyx and lifted Roxas from off the floor.

Roxas struggled, trying to get out of the guards grip until he felt some pressure on his neck and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about that. I could have updated on Sunday but a relative came over to visit. Well I hope you like the fic so far. Oh and when I mentioned those punishment trials well…I'll let you imagine for now. I'll eventually put that in sometime later. Or make a fic entirely of that. Just be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh! There always seems to be something there that I don't notice. Like that word 'step' which had a period before the t. There was also some other problems like spacing. Yeah sorry about that, again.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Chapter 4 – Operation Sneak-In

"Ow! Would you-Ouch! Will you please stop pushing!?" Demyx shouted at the guard who roughly threw him out the hotel door.

"And don't come back you scum!" The guard yelled before slamming the door with a loud bang.

"Dang dude that certainly caused a whole lot more trouble for us" Xigbar grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Yes" said Marluxia. "But you know, you didn't have to use so much force!" He angrily shouted at the hotel door.

Lexaeus sat down, quiet as usual while Zexion rolled his eyes, obviously agitated.

Axel was keeping watch on Roxas who was still out of it. "Damn guards…knocking out Roxas like this" he muttered silently. Being the loyal best friend that he is, he decided to stay by Roxas' side until he woke up.

"You know, I bet it's not healthy for him to pass out like that" Demyx commented as he kneeled across from Axel, on the other side of Roxas. "Yeah, I think I know that by now dummy!'" Axel snapped, obviously not in the mood to talk. He was searching for any signs of injury on Roxas.

"But don't worry, he doesn't seem hurt" Demyx reassured Axel, ignoring the insult he made. By now, he knew Axel never meant what he said, he was just worried. "Oh look, he's coming around."

Roxas groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. He immediately sat up, wondering what had happened to him. That was a mistake as he started getting dizzy.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Axel said concern in his voice. He and Demyx supported him by holding his back. Roxas nodded, dazed. His hand immediately flew up to his neck remembering what happened before he passed out.

"Oh right, what happened? Is everyone okay? Where are we? Why did the world turn black when I tried escaping?!" his voice going up an unusually high note at the last question, desperately looking from Axel to Demyx searching for answers.

"Don't worry so much Roxas, everything's fine" Axel replied as he stroked his back, hoping he would calm down. "Let's see here, we've been kicked out of the hotel building for good from the looks of it.

"You were knocked out when the guard kind of hit you on the neck or something like that. I couldn't see so well" Demyx cut in.

" Oh, and Saix is the only one who's still unconscious" Axel continued explaining

Roxas opened his mouth into a small 'o'. He then scanned the area for Saix to see what Axel said was true. When he found him, he saw that Xemnas was the only one who stood next to him.

Xemnas was irritated. What a vacation this is turning out to be. He was pacing around Saix, anxiously waiting for him to wake in order to discuss some matters with him. But from the look of it, he wasn't going to for awhile. He swore he would be insane by the end of this trip, the way things are going.

Now, going back with the other members – Larxene was clearly pissed. Every step she took sparked angrily with electricity. Everyone near her took care to stay away or they would definitely get shocked and anyone who would try talking to her would be killed.

Luxord was in the middle of a card game with Xaldin to pass the time when some of Larxene's electricity sparked dangerously close to him. He jumped with surprise, sending his cards flying everywhere. He turned his head towards Larxene ready to say something but stopped when he saw her murderous glare. Instead, he sighed as he got up and went to go pick up his cards with the help of Xaldin.

Vexen sat on the pavement, talking to himself about why young people never show their elders respect. He cursed underneath his breath before going over to talk to Xemnas.

By then, Xigbar thought of something while he scaled the building.

"Hey! We should try climbing the building to get to the hundredth floor!" He exclaimed, seeming proud of his idea.

Roxas gawked at him while Axel shook his head. Xemnas stared at him like he was crazy.

"Number Two, that idea will surely get us _all _killed."

Xigbar jumped from the wall, landing perfectly in front of Xemnas. "Well you got any other brilliant idea, Superior?" he said giving him a look of disdain.

Xemnas slowly shook his head as he started to pace around again when Saix slowly got up and held his head. Xemnas turned his attention to him.

"Ah, Number Seven, it's about time you woke up" Xemnas said while pulling him up to his feet.

"What happened?" Saix asked quietly.

"As you can see, we've been kicked out like homeless dogs but ya know it might've not happened but nooooo _someone_ had to go berserk." Xigbar said directing his words at him. Saix gave a glare that made the sniper back away nervously.

"Enough Xigbar, we need to focus on what to do now" Vexen said crossly.

It was quiet while Xemnas and Saix talked to each other in hushed tones. Then Xemnas turned and faced the rest of the group.

"I propose, we simply teleport to the last floor and since it is abandoned we do not have to worry about any pedestrians entering."

Xigbar stared in disbelief. "Oh…well we could've thought of that from the start!"

Saix sighed and told Xigbar to fetch everyone else. When they came around, Xemnas retold his idea.

Larxene sparked angrily again. "Why didn't we do this from the start!?"

Roxas despaired as he looked glumly at the floor while Axel didn't really like the idea. Demyx was just happy everyone was still in with the vacation.

Xemnas pointed at the sky or rather, the top of the hotel. "We teleport there, understood?"

There was some muttering and disagreements but everyone nodded overall.

"If should anyone get careless and we are found out, then I will not allow a vacation to a place such as the beach ever again." A thick coating of darkness enveloped him as he teleported to said destination.

Xigbar looked at everyone before he shrugged and teleported as well followed by Vexen.

Luxord at last stood up from collecting and sorting his deck into the proper order. He nudged Xaldin on the shoulder and together they teleported.

The rest of the Organization switched glances at each other before they all teleported to the hundredth floor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gah! I'm so sorry this took so long to put up and this wasn't very long either. I suck =(. You know…high school's a drag. Homework has been taking up my valuable time. Haha…


End file.
